cullmanwallacefandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Wilson
Violet Denise Wilson is a protagonist in the Caged Flower series of novels by Cullman Wallace. Personal Life Violet is the daughter of Michael and Sarah Wilson, and granddaughter of Elijah and Lillian Wilson. She was born while her parents were active members of the Friendship. History Violet's parents were drawn into the Friendship after Helen Dantner identified similarities between their meeting and the prophecy described in the ''Treatise''. Dantner believed the unborn Violet was the princess identified in the prophecy, and provided employment and housing for the Wilsons to keep them close. Her parents left the Friendship sometime after her third birthday, and relocated to Chester. In her teens, Violet befriended Kassandra Riley and Jaedlyn Brock. She was abducted by the Friendship during a sleepover at Kassandra's home, and taken to the Mansion. There, she befriended and fell in love with Dominic Arocelli, later escaping with him and Jaedlyn Accompanied by Dominic, she returned to Chester and found her parents missing. She began a search for them at her late grandmother's house, and left after discovering her family's ties to the Friendship. She reunited with Jaedlyn, and the three rescued Kassandra from a Friendship orientation center. With information from Jaedlyn and Kassandra, the group continued their search by traveling to Memphis. There they met Dominic's father, Luca, who had been visited by Violet's parents and warned to go into hiding. Luca had planned to do so at a remote Virginia cabin owned by a friend, and extended an invitation to both Violet's parents and the group. After a brief reunion with Violet's parents, the group followed Luca to the cabin. With Violet's parents being followed by the Friendship and unable to join them at the cabin, the decision was made to travel to the Federal Bureau of Investigations office in Washington, D.C. Luca's abduction from the cabin by the Friendship forced the group to make the trip alone, and they were placed under federal protection upon arrival. While being transferred to a safe house, the group was ambushed by Friendship and taken to the Center. They remained there until November 2, when they were rescued from the Center by FBI agents. They went back under federal protection, and were placed in safe houses in close proximity to each other. Medical History Violet fell from an apple tree sometime after her third birthday, resulting in a bloody nose, bruises, and a minor hematoma. While being treated by the Friendship for her injuries, she was sedated and tattooed. She developed hyperthermia in response to the sedative, and went into life-threatening withdrawal when the drug was stopped. During this time, she was packed in ice to lower her temperature and monitored twenty-four hours a day. An unidentified anesthetic gas was used to incapacitate Violet during her abduction, and was possibly followed with a sedative to keep her unconscious until arrival at the Mansion. An unidentified hypnotic was given to her to encourage sleep the night of Kassandra and Jaedlyn's arrival. An additional sedative was given to her in orange juice. Violet later lacerated her hand on a shard of broken window glass, resulting in considerable blood loss. She was sedated with a central nervous system depressant shortly after. Bleeding was initially controlled by direct pressure, and she was given oxygen therapy and blood infusion. Her laceration was washed out and closed with approximately eighteen sutures, and the hand placed in a metal splint. As she was combative following the injury, she was placed on intravenous sedation. As with her childhood experience with sedation, Violet developed hyperthermia and withdrawal symptoms when the intravenous sedation was discontinued. Her body temperature was addressed by the use of cold showers and appropriate clothing choices. Violet received an influenza vaccination while at the Mansion. W